


Family is everything, right?

by DirtiestGirlInAmerica



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, mention of menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestGirlInAmerica/pseuds/DirtiestGirlInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey'll do anything for his baby sister. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is everything, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, don't expect much from it.

Mickey is really not sure how he got here. Here being the feminine hygiene isle.

Last thing he remembers is Mandy crying and asking him to help. As if he fucking knew how.

He has a dick, he doesn't know shit about stuff coming out of places that he doesn't have.

Mandy's almost eleven, she can figure this shit out for herself.

But if that was true Mickey wouldn't be where he is.

He grabs a pack of the cheap store brand pads and bolts outta the isle.

He doesn't want anyone seeing what he's got so he stuffs them inside jacket before grabbing some milk so that he doesn't look as suspicious walking outta the store.

He's only 12 but he's-well known around the neighborhood-he's a Milkovich after all.

The cashier gives him a sideways look as he goes out the door. But what the fuck, he doesn't care. He's gotta get home to Mandy.

First thing he notices when he enters the house is the sound of Mandy still crying. Second thing he notices is that he sees no one.

Terry was in the kitchen when he left eating some bacon. Iggy and Tony were getting high in the living room and Jamie had taken Joey and Nickey fuck knows where hours ago.

Mickey puts the milk away then heads to Mandy's room to give her the shit she needs, he gets halfway there before he realized that she not in her room. She is in his.

Mickey makes a b-line for his room.

Mandy's on his bed, crying and holding one of his pillows.

He tosses the package at her.

She runs into the bathroom without a word.

"You're fucking welcome." Wasn't the nicest thing to say but to bad he went into a store and got the fucking things for her.

"Thanks." She was sniffling still.

"Now who's asses do I gotta kick for making shit outta ya at school when this shit happened today?"

Mandy smirks and starts listing people. Probably more than just the few jerks from today but fuck it, Mickey'll kick all their asses for Mandy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this came from or why I even wrote it or am posting it, especially since I've got other stuff I need to put up but whatever.


End file.
